The Smurfs Dance Party
The Smurfs Dance Party is a video game developed by Land Ho! and published by Ubisoft that was released for the Wii, coinciding with the release of the The Smurfs movie. Gameplay Dance with friends to chart-topping singles! Dance with the movie's legendary characters and heroes: Papa Smurf, Smurfette, Clumsy Smurf and more! Real moves: iconic, easy to follow dance moves choreographed by real experts in different styles of music! All new modes and songs: party to hours of fun multi-player modes for kids and parents! Gameplay consists of moving the Wii Remote in sync with the dancer's arm movements, similar in style to Ubisoft's Just Dance game series. Points are scored according to how well your moves are in sync with the dancers. Tracklist The tracklist consists of 24 songs. *An asterisk (*) indicates this song is covered in-game. *Parentheses () indicate the cover artist(s). ESRB/PEGI Ratings ESRB Rating Resources can be found here Category: Platforms: Wii Content descriptors: Mild Lyrics Other: No Interactive Elements Rating Summary: This is a rhythm-and-dance simulation game based on the animated movie The Smurfs. Players follow on-screen cues to perform dance moves and score points. Some songs are based on contemporary hits, and contain lines that are mostly comical in context (e.g., “An' I Smurfed her just a little kiss,” “I was a Smurf-school loser/Never made it with a lady,” and “Her laugh, her laugh/She hates but I think it's so sexy”) PEGI Rating Resources can be found here Category: Platforms: Wii Trivia *This is the first game in the spinoff-series to have trios. was their first use in the main series. *This game uses 3D animated models as coaches, rather than using pre-recorded video for coaches, as had been done before in previous games. *This game uses chapters. *All backgrounds are also shots from The Smurfs movie. *This game has anti piracy measures. If the game detects the player is using an IOS other than the one that is utilized by the game, it will display the words "MetaFortress RESPONSE!" and then freeze.https://youtu.be/wN2WdO4c_jM *The files for this game have a lot of leftovers. Beta Elements For a full list of The Smurfs Dance Party’s Beta elements, see The Smurfs Dance Party/Beta Elements. Gallery Game Files Sdpbg1.png|Background 1 Sdpbg2.png|Background 2 Sdpbg3.png|Background 3 Sdpbg4.png|Background 4 Sdpbg5.png|Background 5 Sdpbg6.png|Background 6 Sdpbg7.png|Background 7 Sdpbg8.png|Background 8 Sdpbg9.png|Background 9 Sdpbg10.png|Background 10 Sdpbg11.png|Background 11 Sdpbg12.png|Background 12 Sdpbg13.png|Background 13 Sdpbg14.png|Background 14 Sdpbg15.png|Background 15 Sdpbg16.png|Background 16 Sdpbg17.png|Background 17 Sdpbg18.png|Background 18 Sdpbg19.png|Background 19 Sdpbg20.png|Background 20 In-Game Screenshots Tsdp_title.png|Title screen Tsdp_mainmenu.png|Main menu Videos Trailers Smurfs Dance Party Trailer The Smurfs Dance Party - Launch Trailer - July 2011 (UK) In-Game Content The Smurfs Dance Party Extraction - Chapter 1 The Smurfs Dance Party Extraction - Chapter 2 The Smurfs Dance Party Extraction - Chapter 3 The Smurfs Dance Party Extraction - Chapter 4 The Smurfs Dance Party Extraction - Chapter 5 The Smurfs Dance Party Extraction - Chapter 6 The Smurfs Dance Party Extraction - Chapter 7 The Smurfs Dance Party Extraction - Chapter 8 The Smurfs Dance Party Intro and Credits References Site Navigation Category:Games Category:Video games Category:Ubisoft Category:Console Exclusives